The Fun of Being a Torturer
by What2callmyself
Summary: Funny little drabble brought into existance bc of a self challenge fic. Wanna join the challenge? Find out how inside! Please read and review, I promise it's amusing! :


October 27th, 2005

YuYu Hakusho self challenge fic

**A/N: Hello to all! Momentarily back! I was browsing the web looking for some cool Yu Yu Hakusho pictures and I just happened to run across one in particular. It just screamed at me to write something about, and so, that's what this manifestation will be. My good buddy Titangirl161 agreed to do my challenge as well, please feel free to scope out her piece 'Hiei's Revenge' which is already up. Leave me a review with your e-mail address if you wish to participate and I will send you a copy of the picture, or if you just want to see it.**

_Warning: Extreme pointlessness, randomness, OOCness, and stuff that just generally make sense –though it does get those creative juices going so it's not all bad. . Oh, and perhaps a slight spoiler for something late in the series that most who have read fanfiction will already know._

_Title: The fun of being a torturer_

It was a bright day with lots of sun and a pleasant breeze flowing through the air. It just so happens that in the midst of this oh-so-wonderful day that three well-known Reikai Tantei could be spotted. The infamous Hiei, the boisterous Kuwabara, and the gentlemanly Kurama were all outside enjoying a nice little chat, and yes, it does seem quite difficult to imagine that if Kuwabara and Hiei were together in the same vicinity that they would enjoy each other's company. Needless to say, of course the tranquility in the day and between the two lasted for all of two seconds. (But hey? What are you gonna do about it, it wouldn't be so funny that way!)

"Yo Shrimp! I can't believe you turned down being Mukuro's heir! She shoulda asked me the GREAT KAZUMA KUWABARA!"

"Oaf. You being a king would have to constitute as a form of cruel and unusual punishment."

"Nani! Oi! Shorty, I would make a GREAT king, cuz I AM _THE_ MAN!"

"Hn."

Kuwabara was about to face fault right into the ground when he turned to their other companion in a form of desperation to win the argument. "Ne, Kurama you'd think I would be a great king don't you?"

Kurama sweat-dropped and was thinking about what he would say when Hiei cut back in.

"Don't take advantage of Kurama's compassion, he would say yes so you wouldn't feel bad."

"Oi short-stack! Kurama wouldn't lie to me! He thinks I'd make a great king!"

"Baka."

"URGAH! You-?" Kuwabara stuttered.

"Well then Hiei," Kurama inquired, "will you not tell us your reasons for joining Mukuro? One would figure that the power and opportunity would be what you have been waiting for."

Hiei adopted a smug little smirk on his face and answered, "I may join her in later years, but I feel the need to remain here a while longer to remind you all of you stupidity, especially a certain oaf."

Kurama sweat-dropped hugely, had a crooked apprehensive little smile, wide eyes and generally scandalized facial features. The expression gives one the impression that he is thinking: 'Oh my, I can't believe he just said that.' With the person that Hiei is, it makes some vague unintelligible sense, but not really –it was ludicrous! Being the extremely intelligent being that he, Kurama chose the best option and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Kuwabara on the other hand had a very loud negative response to the kitsune's inquiry. "NANI! YOU –LITTLE SHRIMP! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He bent down dangerously close to invading Hiei's personal space, eyes crossed and bugging out while wearing a highly pissed off and somewhat constipated look.

Hiei just crossed his arms and smirked a very smug little, but not so little, smirk and even more smugly uttered, "Bakas." –In other words, mission accomplished, for today.

_A/N: So there you have it. Didn't quite come out as planned, I hope it got you guys to have a good laugh or at least smile and be amused. (Though I must put in the obvious fact that Hiei actually doesn't turn down Mukuro's offer.)_

**Those interested in the challenge: send me a review with your e-mail address and I will send you a copy of the picture. Here are the rules.**

**The fic must be somehow incorporate the picture into the fic at one point.**

**The actual fic part has to be at least be 300 words, which isn't a lot.**

**And um…I think that's it. Have fun writing!**

_As always, loyal readers, please review and comment on the fic. If the 'GO' button for reviewing was working commission then I'd feel bad for it cuz it wouldn't get tips and it's poor family would have to starve. (:u.u:) **ANYWAY! Thanks for reading and review onegai!**_


End file.
